To get his attention Or more?
by Luceid Lycan
Summary: VJM Need i say more? Its still a little shallow, and far from what I've planned earlier. Alternate World dimension or whatever.


**Disclaimer:** Oh come on, it's the oldest trick in the book! Its called "I don't own anything!"

* * *

It was morning, and itsmore normal than it could get at least. The sun was up, houses and shops were now open, and people could already be seen going to where necessity gets them. 

And inside one of these houses.

"Wake up. Jet! Hey, come on we're going to be late for school!" A sudden voice awakened the silver haired boy from his comfortable sleep.

He slowly opened his eyes, revealing a girl with a chest nut colored hair, dressed formally in school attire.

"Wha.. Urn.. Five more minutes.." He replied groggily as he slowly faced back at his pillow, then embracing it with both arms.

"Oooh! You are so lazy, mister! Now come on." She said as she pulled him forcibly out of the bed. And when I typed forcibly, she literally did so.

Moments came…

Jet came out of from his room suited in a wear that would make most girls scream, "Jet school boy attire mode". With a white upper suit, black pants and leather shoes. Still, his hair was the same considering he rarely fixes it.

"There! Now don't you look nice?" She happily clapped her hands, not thinking of the earlier situation.

"Whatever…"

His replies were as cold as his emotionless face, though Virginia doubted that he was really like that.

"He he.. Okay, now lets go. Got to say goodbye to your roommates." Virginia strode down the stairs fast, but with confidence on her steps. She was wearing a dark blue mini skirt, a white upper dress and a red ribbon around her neck.

Downstairs, cooking could be heard, and two people could be voiced out conversing something about pairing and meteorites.

"Sometimes I wish those two would just confess and get it on! I mean, its been 2 years since they met and nothing happens." A big man with dark hair commented as he tried to cook something similar to omelet. (0o) (Akane's recipe anyone?)

Near him, a man with glasses and green hair could be seen drinking coffee. Sitting and reading a newspaper entitled 'Daily Arms'. He suddenly stopped after a little sip then replied, "You can't rush things… Hey, did you know that a meteor is.."

"And when there's a good timing she suddenly stays quiet! Sheesh! When I was their age girls kept coming at me always asking for a date, and when I refuse they would walk out crying" Not minding what his friend was saying, he cut him off rudely as if it was another signal saying, I speak, you speak not.

"Truly.." Clive replied then fixed his glasses knowing that Gallows would not listen if the topic was not to his liking.

Fast footsteps were suddenly heard, and their attention was turned to it.

"Come on! I don't want to be late!" She said as looking up at the silent boy.

"Good morning Gallows, Clive!" Her face shifted from jet to the other two.

"Yo, Ginny!" Replied Gallows without looking, probably knowing that his dish might not turn out good.

"Good morning. Thanks for waking him up Virginia, Gallows cant seem to remember what I asked him to do." He glared a little at Gallows, who froze at his stare. Feeling sharp eyes looking behind him.

"Oy.. sorry I forgot, but I thought you wer.."

"No Gallows, as you can see I had just returned from a little morning transaction. And specifically asked you to wake him up, and it has only been a while before I was reading." He raised an eyebrow to show that he was quite serious.

Meanwhile, Jet could be seen peaking out into the view.

"Come on guys, what's important is that he is awake now." Virginia playfully waved her hands to stop the matter from getting more delicate.

"I guess you are right." Clive inquired then continued drinking his coffee.

"You guys are so annoying, its still early in the morning." Jet said as he shrugged of a little.

Virginia looked at her watch with all the commotion going on.

"JET! Aah! Its nearly time." She hurriedly grabbed Jet's arm dragging him outside.

Outside of the house.

"Do we really need to run this fast?" He asked with little annoyance in his voice.

"Of course, WE HAVE TO!" Still at a pace quicker and more quick by the minute.

Suddenly out of nowhere.

**BAM!**

"Ouch!" Virginia nearly landed on the ground but was caught by Jet.

However the other figure was unlucky enough to land hard on her bottom.

"Idiot! Can't you.." The other figure stopped her petition, blinking a few times then stood slowly.

"Virginia!" The girl said as she rubbed her sore bottom.

"Maya? I'm so sorry, but we're going to be late! Catch you later." Then continuing to run off to school.

But before she could get away. Maya caught one of Jet's arms, and the scene was suddenly changed into a loud catfight, with Jet in the middle.

"Hey! Let him go!" Virginia said as she pulled Jet's left arm with all her might.

"No! I was going to his house and then both of us can go to school." Maya insisted as she pulled another one of his arms.

The catfight seemed to last long that they didn't notice the time.

"STOP IT!" Jet shouted, then both girls released him from their strangling hold.

"I'll go to school with or without both of you. I'm not a toy for Pete's sake!"

He began to calm then dusting off some dirt from his shirt began to walk slowly.

The two girls looked at each other then each raced to the side of the boy.

"This is you fault! If you didn't show up, then none of this would have happened. Are you okay Jet? You need anything? A kiss? Massage? A kiss?" Maya looked at jet with a concern on her face, then embracing one of his arms.

"Shush! I got to him first, and besides, he was planning to go with me anyway." Mimicking Maya, she embraced another arm then looked at her rival with sly intentions.

Jet scowled more as they were nearing the school.

"Would you two just give it a rest!" Jet practically quickened his pace, but with the two hanging on both of his arms made it a real challenge.

Moments came after the incident and the room of the school has never been more comforting to his feelings.

* * *

It had been a while, and lessons were over. Jet thought of their subject, "Survival Training" and has been doodling his pen on a piece of paper.

Then, a sudden figure approached him, fixing his eyes on the blonde beauty, he muttered a single word.

"What?"

"You want to come to my house? Its only 4 o'clock in the afternoon. I can cook something for you." Maya said as she crouched and leaned on to Jet.

Virginia came into the room with papers on her hands, signaling that what the teacher asked her to do was now finished.

Fire could nearly be seen in her eyes as she saw Maya flirting with Jet.

"Don't you have somewhere else to go?" She asked Maya while tapping her on the shoulders.

"No, in fact Jet and I were just leaving." Maya said as a grin formed her face.

Jet could only look at the two, then rose slowly from where he seated.

"I'm going home.." He said coldly, then left the room with the two following him while nagging at each other.

* * *

The sun was still up, making Jet's pace faster and faster. And the only thing that went into his mind was to go home, rest and get some peace at last.

When he returned home, he saw Gallows sleeping on the couch and snoring loudly.

"Big oaf.." He muttered silently then entered the house.

Just then two girls peeked into the house, seeing if somebody other than their love interest was there. And both were disappointed at seeing a sleeping Gallows on the couch.

"Rotten luck!" Maya blew the words with little sound while entering the house.

"Don't you have any manners?" The other said hesitatingly before going into the same direction as the other.

"Fine! Be that way, I'm going into his room." With that said, Maya charged straight into Jet's room knowing he was already there.

"Wha..! Hey!" She followed suit after Maya announced her plan of action.

Inside, Jet could be seen standing beside his bed, taking off his clothes one by one.

He had already taken of hisunderwear, butsuddenly stopped to see Maya drooling.

"Hey! I said sto.." Virginia soon followed after Maya, noticing that her rival was stopped at the doorstep looking at something of her interest made her cut off what she was trying to say.

There, Virginia also stopped to look then saw something that made her blush.

Jet covered his lower parts with some of his clothes and was shouting at Maya for coming in without asking. Still, Maya only stared in awe at the sight of Jet's manly frame, and looked lower.

"Don't look! Get out!" Jet pointed at both girls, forgetting his hand was holding the covering then reached with the other for something to throw.

But before he could throw, he remembered that his "manhood" was now exposed considering he forgot that both hands were now busy.

"…………………………"

"Uh…" Virginia was the first to break the silence with the dull word.

"Wow! That's a big present Jet! When can I get it?" Maya said happily, before the door closed loudly at them.

Inside the room, Jet was blushing crimson red and could not forget the early "intrusion".

Downstairs, Maya was daydreaming of another day she could see "that" again. And Virginia was waiting calmly, trying to forget the early sight, or was she really?

* * *

People are really annoyed at J/M fics, so what about making it a love triangle. I know its rushed, so please excuse for certain the ugliness of the fic. MaybeI'll try to fix it later at some time.


End file.
